


Protect and preserve

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For neonandglitter at tumblr: Romeo/Benvolio (unrequited or not) + protectiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and preserve

“You were caught on Capulet territory, the two of you, barefooted and with your pockets full of apples from their gardens.” The Montague matriarch’s tone was cold as she looked at Romeo and Benvolio from her seat. “We have a peace treaty with that family, and I know you are both fully aware that sneaking around at their side—stealing even—would risk ruining it all. What we’ve worked on for years, gone, just like that. Just for one foolish prank. I thought better of you, Benvolio, and I especially expected you to know better.”

Benvolio lowered his head even more and bit his lip. The bruised ribs he’d gotten in the resulting fight when they’d been found was nothing compared to disappointing the one who took him in after his parents’ deaths. And she was disappointed, he could hear it so clearly in her voice, even if he couldn’t bear to look her in the face.

“Mother.” Romeo took a step forward, effectively drawing everyone’s attention. His black eye and split lip made Benvolio wince in sympathy before he looked down on the floor again. It had been his idea to enter the Capulet orchard, after all, and it was his fault that Romeo’s handsome face had been damaged. “You shouldn’t speak so harshly to Benvolio, it wasn’t his fault. I was the one who came up with the idea, and insisted on going alone when he refused to join me. He only came with me to protect me, in case something happened. Which, as you know, it did.”

Benvolio’s breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe that Romeo was lying about this, to his mother of all people. Romeo must know that she was going to see through the lie, she always did, and when she did she would be so angry. He so desperately wanted to pull Romeo back and tell the lady that it was all his fault, so please don’t punish Romeo.

Before he could move, however, Romeo grabbed his hand. They were standing so close no one noticed, and when Benvolio looked up he saw that Romeo was still staring pleadingly at his mother. She was looking at him with pursed lips, but it seemed like her anger had been dulled.

“Romeo-”

“No, mother. You shouldn’t reprimand him. When the Capulet men found us, Benvolio did his best to protect me. His broken arm is from a kick he took that was aimed for me when I’d tripped. You shouldn’t be angry with him, you should be thanking him.”

Benvolio stiffened and shook his head wildly while he pulled at Romeo’s hand. It was one thing to shift the blame, but what he was doing now was plain lunacy. Had he gotten a hit to the head that Benvolio had missed?

The lady looked upon them both with a deep frown, and no one dared to move or talk. Finally, the silence was broken by a weary sigh. The lady Montague shook her head, and when she looked on Romeo and Benvolio her face was much softer.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be yelling at you, sweet Benvolio, you only did your best to keep my son safe. I am thankful for that, I want you to know that, and I’m terribly sorry about the injuries you received. Please, make sure to get plenty of rest, and if there is anything you need only ask. As for you, Romeo, we will have a talk in private later,” she finished with a stern look at her son. He only smiled awkwardly, and she motioned for them to leave with a roll of her eyes.

When they were safely far away from the receiving room Benvolio turned to Romeo with a glare. “What in the name of everything holy were you thinking?”

“Don’t be angry, Ben. It worked, didn’t it?” Romeo smiled carelessly, apparently not noticing how badly Benvolio wanted to throttle him.

“You lied right in her face. You told her it was your idea, that I tried to convince you not to do it. We both know it-”

Romeo leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Benvolio’s mouth. He did his most innocent smile, the one that always made it impossible for Benvolio to yell at him. Benvolio gritted his teeth, but soon gave up. He couldn’t be angry when Romeo looked at him like that. “You little imp,” he muttered.

Romeo threw his arm around Benvolio’s shoulders, careful to touch his damaged arm as little as possible. “Only for you.”


End file.
